


Contemplate

by butterscotchnotebook



Series: The Interesting Qualities of Love and Relationships [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Graduation, High School, Implied Relationships, Original work - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: A short story about two kids in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing I wrote while it was storming outside.

Things people don't notice.

  
Qualities that aren't important at first glance, but are amplified when you really look at them.

  
I've begun to notice these little things about her.

  
Her smile is always crooked, a little bigger on the right than it is on the left.

  
Her glasses never seem to sit properly on her face.

  
How she never bites her pencils, but her pens have a myriad of marks on the caps.

  
The center of her eyes is a different color than the rest of her eyes.

  
She has this fire that burns brightly in her. I've only ever seen it flare a few times, and it's never blindingly bright, but enough to make you worry.

  
She has been the center of me for a very long time. Part of me is, admittedly, frightened of pursuing her. She's smart, attractive, and she's just that kind of person that makes you wonder about things you'd not previously thought about.

  
She's amazing, despite her flaws.

  
I don't know where I would be without her.

  
~

  
There's certain things about him.

  
Things that I have begun to notice about him more recently.

  
For example, how he has a smile the size of Jupiter. He's never not smiling, at least, not as far as I would know.

  
He's not afraid to follow his own dreams, despite the social pressures on either of us.

  
He's got this laugh. He does that a lot, and damn him, it is infectious. I find myself laughing alongside him.

  
He has dark eyes. I've noticed how they hold a certain gaze with me, and only me. It makes me feel warm inside, and I don't know why.

  
He's been my core, I've realized, for a while now. I've noticed how my thoughts always seem to stray to him, or to him and I. He's always on my mind. He's funny, he's absolutely adorable, and there's this air of warmth and positive attitude that sticks with him wherever he goes.

  
He's perfect, and I can't imagine where I would be without him.

  
~

  
_Her touch._

  
_His touch..._

  
_She's shy, hesitant._

  
_He's slow, methodical._

  
_Our secret little meetings..._

  
_They're never enough._

  
_We'd part with a shallow breath and a laugh and we'd always want for more..._

  
_But never receive._

  
_There's a certain feeling in me..._

  
_Something tells me that he's scared._

  
_She's scared._

  
_I feel as though that impending moment..._

 

_When she and I walk that stage, in our caps and our gowns, with our diplomas in hand..._

  
_We'll grow apart._

  
_She's going to college..._

  
_I don't know where he's going..._

  
_I don't want to leave her._

  
_I don't want to leave him._

  
_I want to stay._

  
_I want to stay._

  
_I want us to last forever._

  
_I want us to last forever._

  
_I love him..._

  
_I love her..._

  
_I don't want us to lose each other._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
